Rise of an Empire
by KivuliRiler
Summary: Hey this is just my first attempt at a pony fanfic.. yeah i know where i want to go with this, i just hope i can get it fully into words so... let me guys know what you think i would really appreciate feedback


Familiar Power

In the heart of the Land of Equestria lies a peaceful town known as Ponyville. Like any other place in the Kingdom it is inhabited by different kinds of ponies. The Earth ponies, though nothing physically stands out they are generally strong and hard working. The Pegasus ponys, who call the City of Cloudsdale home, help maintain the weather and environment. Finally the Unicorns, ponies blessed with the gift of magic. While they need training and practice, most have adapted the use of their power to help during their day to day activities

It is early evening at the end of a summer day, over at sweet apple acres, the Apple family finish up their harvest for today. The earth Pony Applejack finishes bringing in a fresh hay harvest with her brother Big Macintosh "Whew, that there is a mighty fine harvest wouldn't you say BigMac?" Applejack had turned to address her brother who was finished hauling a whole cart inside. Though he never spoke and was a good sized Stalion, BigMac was totally harmless and gentle. He turned to reply to his sister in his usual fashion of just plain old "Eeyup" and a smile on his face

Just as the pair were about to leave 3 young fillies ran up to them. It was Scootaloo, the Pegasus. Sweetie Belle, the unicorn, and Applejacks own little sister, Apple Bloom. All 3 fillies had not yet gotten their cutie marks but were always determined to do so. They had returned to the barn each carrying baskets of the wonderful fruit.. Zap apples. "Hey Applejack" called Apple Bloom "Look what we managed to do!" The 3 young ponies placed the baskets down "Well I'll be.. you managed to do it" said Applejack with a smile on her face. "Of course we did, we wouldn't let you down" Scootaloo remarked "True but we wouldn't have been able to without the advice Applejack gave us" added Sweetie Belle

"Well sucks girls, thank you ver…" Applejacks words were cut off by a sudden rumble in the ground. The earth beneath them started to crack in many places across the ground. Applejack and BigMac stood either side of the girls, making sure to protect them. After a while the cracks opened and out from them shot up multiple dark crystals, right across the farm. Applejacks face suddenly became washed with fear "Apple bloom.. get into the house right now" her voice was sharp but fear lay beneath it "but Applejack what's going on?" pleaded her sister "I don't have time to explain just get moving" With that she left "BigMac go with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle get them to Rarity's place" He nodded in agreement " You got it. Follow me girls" The 3 headed off to town as fast as they could

After they left Applejack was cursing to herself for a while "What in the bucking hell is going on.." She observed her land, more and more crystals were sprouting up "HEY APPLEJACK!" came a voice from above. Applejack turned and looked up, her friend Rainbow Dash the Pegasus was coming down to meet her "I was just flying back from Cloudsdale when I saw all this are you ok?" Applejack nodded and felt an air of comfort now her friend was here " Yeah I'm fine Rainbow just a bit spooked. I think we need to get to Twilight's place fast she might be able to figure out what's going on round here" Without another word the duo headed off, Applejack racing across the land dodging emerging crystals and Rainbow Dash in the air heading towards the north edge of Ponyville where Twilights library was located

It took a good few minutes to arrive, and without knocking they burst straight into Twilight's home only to be greeted with the faces of Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity as well as Twilight Sparkle "Don't tell me" The purple Unicorn started "You saw dark crystals popping out the ground all over the place?" Applejack took a moment to catch her breath "Yeah the entire farm is covered, you all saw it too?" She look round at the others "Yes" whispered Fluttershy in her quiet and sweet tone " I was just out practicing my music with the birds when it happened" Pinkie Pie was next "I was out by the river with some of the other ponies making a BIIIIGGGG surprise birthday picnic then BOOM crystals and it destroyed the beautiful cake I had spent hours on!" As always Pinkie was a little hysterical "I had problems also" Spoke Rarity "I was just out with Spike gem hunting as we do every week when it happened we ran back to mine to drop things off then came straight here, which reminds me your dear brother arrived and was kind enough to watch the place"

During all the chatter Twilight was pacing back and forth pondering " You ok sugarcube?" Inquired Applejack "It doesn't make sense… we took care of King Sombra and saved the crystal empire" She then face planted right into one of her open books with frustration "Erm.. are we sure we beat him.. I mean.. Is It possible he could be around?" asked Fluttershy "No way!" Rainbow Dash burst in " We blew him to backside of Everfree forest, there is just no way" Silence fell as the whole group sat and pondered

"TWILIGHT!" yelled a voice from above as Spike rushed in from the balcony "You better get up here and see this right now it's getting worse" The 6 ponies raced up to the highest point of the library and looked out sure enough more and more bigger crystals were forming outside the further out form Ponyville the bigger and more concentrated they were "This is crazy.. Spike.. take a note for the Princes" Spike obeyed and without missing a beat pulled out a parchment and quill "Dear Princess Celestia, while it pains me to write this letter to you, I fear I must inform you that Ponyville seems to be under attack by dark crystals, the same kind that King Sombra corrupted the Crystal Empire with. We need you help and guidance urgently on the matter as it is spreading. Your ever faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Send it Spike" He sealed the letter and blew his magical flame

"Well now what?" Belted Pinkie Pie "We just have to wait, we don't have the crystal heart or the elements of harmony this time, who knows maybe the Princess can fix this herself or she might just bring the elements with her, it's a lot faster and safer than us trying to get to Canterlot" The group nodded in agreement "Hey look" Spike pointed out the shape of an Alicorn, leaving Canterlot and heading to Ponyville and great speed. Within moments the princess had arrived but not Princess Celestia, it was Princess Luna her younger sister "What troubleth thee Twilight Sparkle to make one summon my presence?" Twilight stepped forward "It's just a theory your majesty.. but I think King Sombra is back for revenge"

Hey this is just my first attempt at a pony fanfic.. yeah i know where i want to go with this, i just hope i can get it fully into words so... let me guys know what you think i would really appreciate feedback


End file.
